


Happy Birthday Frankie

by alexmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, Gay, Gay Love, Love Confessions, M/M, awkward!gee, frerard fluff, i don't even know how the fuck to tag this, weird!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmustdie/pseuds/alexmustdie
Summary: This is a late birthday fic for Frank. Pretty much they confess their love on his birthday, and lots of clitche and fluff. Love confessions...don't ya love em?





	

Frank groaned as the realization dawned on him that this day was inevitable. There was no avoiding it.   
It was going to happen. There was no avoiding the meaningless presents, that people gave no thought to when buying. There was no avoiding the disgusting, plastic tasting cake that costed, like five dollars. There was no avoiding weird family members, who he never knew he even had, calling him. 

And most of all, there was no avoiding the fact that he was yet another year closer to his death.

A normal person wouldn't look at their birthday like this, but after all, this is Frank Iero. And all Frank could think about is that it's another year closer to Frank's death, and he still hasn't told Gerard. 

He hasn't told him so many things. He hasn't told him how he thinks he's the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. To ever walk the solar system for that matter. He hasn't told him how he would just sit there and stare at him drawing, thinking it's adorable how his tongue sticks out in concentration. He hasn't told him how he would see Gerard's eyes light up when they talked about something he liked, and how he would never want to see anything else. He hasn't told him how he could just sit and listen to his cute little giggles for a lifetime, and never get tired of them. 

And most of all, he hasn't told him he loves him. 

Frank had been trying to let his best friend know this for almost two years now. And he just couldn't gather the courage to say it. Call him a coward if you want, but you try telling your best friend that you're in love with them. Especially when there is the possibility that this could shatter the very friendship you had spent years building. That they could just walk away, and out of your life forever. 

And to Frank, he would rather keep his emotions in, than to lose Gerard altogether. He couldn't even bear to think about life without his best friend. They have always been there for each other. For fuck's sake, they grew up together. 

So Frank pushed these thoughts away as he lay in bed, not wanting to move from the safety of his blanket. He had become very well acquainted with his blanket, actually, and even named it. His name is Larry. And Frank has no logical explanation as to why, because it's just the way he is. And you can't really ask why someone is the way they are, because what the fuck kind of question is that?

So Frank snuggled his nose into Larry, almost dosing off again, before he heard a tapping. Now Frank wasn't an expert, but he knew that it wasn't a Raven tapping on the window, because his life isn't an Edgar Allen Poe poem, however much he would love that. One may call that odd, because Edgar Allen Poe usually writes about crazy sociopaths and death, but they were interesting to Frank, and like we established, that's just Frank. 

Frank was going to ignore the sound, but it persisted on keeping him awake. He gave up, dragging himself out of bed, wincing as he felt the cold wood floor beneath him. It must have still been early in the morning, because the sun was not yet peaking through his dark curtains. Which also means both of his parents are at work already, so they won't be able to help protect him if a killer is outside his window. Dandy. 

This thought made Frank even more irritated. It was bad enough that it was his birthday, but now he wouldn't even be able to spend his birthday sleeping in. Fucking fantastic. 

He went over to the window, throwing it open, and glaring outside. But he didn't see what he expected to see. He expected to see his crazy neighbor, back at it again with tapping on his window and running, but no. It was the one and only Gerard Way standing outside, tapping on his window. 

"Gerard, what the fuck are you doing?! What time even is it?" Frank breathed out in an irritated tone. Not only was he tired, but the cold wind from outside was blowing in his face and waking him up, so he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Wonderful. 

"I-just-can I come in? I'm freezing my nuts off out here," he replied, shivering from the cold. Frank rolled his eyes and opened the window wider to where he could crawl in.

Gerard accepted that as an invitation, and began on his quest inside the window. And let me tell you, if the quest was to save a princess, the princess would've died, because Gerard was not doing very well getting through the window. 

"Jesus fuck," he grunted, finally thudding onto Frank's bedroom floor. Frank couldn't help but giggle at how he looked. He looked like somebody took a fish out of the water and flopped it onto the ground, and it was gasping for air, while it had wide as fuck eyes. 

"Oh, I'm glad you find my pain amusing," he huffed, finally making it back onto his feet, and closing the window before any more cold air could blow in. 

By now Frank was already in bed, using Larry to cover up. He opened the other side, inviting Gerard to come cover up, which Gerard gladly accepted, kicking his shoes off, and crawling in. 

"So why is it that you woke me up at like four in the morning?"Frank asked, positioning his head on the pillow to where he was looking at Gerard. Gerard did the same, and looked at Frank in a way that made his heart physically ache. 

"I wanted to tell you something," he replied softly, almost in a whisper. Frank's heart began to speed up. Frank wasn't an expert, but you didn't wake up at four in the morning to tell someone something stupid. It was obviously important. And this gave Frank a flicker of hope. 

"What is it? What do you want to tell me?" Frank asked, looking deeply into his eyes. Frank could tell that the older boy was nervous, because he kept picking at Larry, and it was making Frank anxious just watching him. This went on for like five minutes. 

"Damn it Gerard, stop picking at Larry and just tell me!" Frank huffed growing irritated, sitting up from his laying position. 

"Who the fuck is Larry?"

"None of your damn business," Frank replied, feeling his cheeks redden as he realized he had released the identity of his blanket. And now Gerard probably thinks he's some messed up fuck that names his blankets. Not that he's not, but he didn't need the guy he's in love with knowing that. 

Gerard chuckled in realization of who he was talking about, but stopped when Frank spun around and glared at him like he was a cereal killer eyeing their victim. 

"Okay, sweet Jesus, give me a break! This isn't something easy for me to say, alright?" Gerard groaned, standing up and pacing the room. Frank joined him in standing, and put his hands on Gerard's shoulders. 

"Gerard, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything..." Frank whispered gazing into the nervous boy's eyes. He was really resisting the urge to just slam him against the wall, and kiss the life out of him, but he didn't, because it was his best friend. And that's definitely not something best friends do. 

"I-I love..." Gerard started, causing Frank's breath to hitch in his throat.

"I love...telling you happy birthday before anyone else," Gerard sighed out, as if he were disappointed with himself. 

Frank started laughing then. He started laughing so hard, that anybody seeing him would think he just escaped from a mental facility. He was laughing so hard he fell on the floor clutching his lungs. He was laughing so hard that tears were forming at his eyes. 

"And what the hell is so damn funny?" Gerard asked irritated, and sick of being laughed at. Frank would be sorry for him, but he thought for sure that Gerard was going to tell him he loved him. And then he didn't. In fact, if Frank wouldn't stop laughing, he was probably going to end up crying. Frank felt cold on his cheeks, and realized he was already crying, and he quickly covered his face with his arm to hide his tears. 

"Frankie are you alri-" Gerard started to ask, but was cut short by Frank's foot knocking him over, and landing directly on top of the shorter boy. Gerard was about to yell about Frank's foot, but when he looked into the boy's eyes he couldn't pull himself away. They were just there. Lying on the floor. Staring into each other's eyes. And Gerard couldn't do it anymore. He had had enough of trying to tell his best friend that he loved him for too long. 

So instead of pulling away and getting up, like his better judgement was telling him to do, he grabbed the sides of Frank's head and gently pressed his lips against the shorter boy's. And Frank was done. He was done pretending he didn't have feelings for Gerard. He was done. R.I.P. Frank because his heart is overloading. 

Frank pushed all of his thoughts behind, as he tangled his hands through Gerard's hair, and pulled him closer, earning a hum of approval from Gerard, who was sucking Frank's tongue in his mouth like he hadn't seen him in a million years. But, after all, they had spent so many years keeping their feelings in, and now they were all coming out. 

Gerard pulled away, causing Frank to grown from the loss of contact, even though Gerard was still hovering over his lips. 

"I'm in love with you Frank. I know you probably don't feel the same way, and I'm going to ruin everything, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep my feelings in any longer-" Gerard was rambling and Frank felt his eyes water as he talked about how beautiful he was to Gerard. 

"Gerard....Gerard," Frank said interrupting his worried rambling. Gerard looked in his eyes, and Frank smiled, wiping his eyes. 

"I love you too," he said smiling and putting his arms around the boy's neck, and connecting their lips again. 

Frank hated his birthdays. He despised them. But today, he didn't. Yes, he was a year closer to death, but he was a year closer with Gerard. And as long as he had him, nothing else mattered. And he thought he had received the best birthday present that day when Gerard asked him to be his boyfriend. 

He was proved very wrong when some birthdays later, Gerard got on his knee, and asked Frank to be his. 

I'd tell you the answer, but I think you already know.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday fic for Frank. Hope you enjoyyeddd!! <3


End file.
